Amor Inmortal
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Universo Alterno. Neji y Sasuke son criaturas nocturnas que vagan por el mundo, emigrando constantemente. Un dia visitan Konoha, donde descubriran que hay sentimientos que pueden destruir la oscuridad que alberga sus corazones... NejiHina SasuSaku
1. Prologo:

_Bueno... aqui publico un fic que tiene mas vida que los otros que he publicado y no he finalizado ni actualizado... pido muchas disculpas por esto, en serio... Checkeen la historia, esta entretenida... Tiene por parejas principales NejiHina (que raro de mi no?) y SasuSaku (Bueno... este es la primera vez que hago uno)... luego pintaran algunas otras... _

_**Summary:** Universo Alterno... Neji y Sasuke son criaturas nocturnas que vagan por el mundo, emigrando constantemente... Un dia conocen Konoha, donde en su primera noche de estadia descubriran que aunque sean criaturas de sangre fria, hay sentimientos que pueden destruir la oscuridad que alberga sus corazones... _

_Ya sin mas... lean y opinen con reviews... les agradezco y disculpen mi irresponsabilidad al no actualizar mis fics..._

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, solo me apropio de ellos por pura diversion..._

* * *

El sol lentamente se ocultaba en dirección oeste, dejando ver un hermoso crepúsculo justo bordeando su puesta… A este espectáculo le seguía una hermosa e inmensa estela oscura: la noche… indeseable para algunas personas, adorada por algunas criaturas… una sombra empezaba a cubrir las calles de la ciudad, cada callejón quedaba completamente vacío y oscuro, provechoso para criminales que estaban en un constante escape, o que solo esperaban por su próxima víctima; pero no solo servia a provecho para delincuentes… una que otra criatura nocturna podía estar esperando en completo silencio, pacientemente para luego devorar a su preciada presa…

Así era la noche en esa ciudad, como si de una gigantesca capa se tratara; cubría y acogía la metrópolis… Aunque esa noche era como cualquier otra; siempre tan alborotada, se debía agregar el hecho de que ese día era un quince, día de paga para muchos… personas que, mayoritariamente, se derrochaban el dinero que recién se les entregaba; en fiestas, alcohol y sexo. Del resto, definitivamente era una noche como cualquier otra…

Dos sombras aterrizaban en el techo de un gran rascacielos. La vista era perfecta para contemplar a cada uno de los civiles que simplemente vivían a sus pies, se podía "apreciar" el gran abucheo que contagiaba la ciudad, como si de una enfermedad se tratara; pero en realidad pareciera que fuera contagioso, igual que una enfermedad… los mismos tipos de cada mitad de mes andaban causando problemas, completamente ebrios, andaban gritando, metiéndose con todo el mundo; y practicaban su hobbie favorito: ¿Cuál era? El simple trabajo de abusar de chicas que andaban desprevenidas y solas… era tan frecuente que justo en ese momento ocurría una de esas acciones, aunque ese día era presenciado minuciosamente por cuatro ojos, totalmente nuevos en esa ciudad; y sorprendidos por tal grado de abuso…

-Despreciable – bufó una de las dos personas en tono despectivo; era más alto que su acompañante, no por tanto; y las pupilas en sus ojos eran blancas… color poco común en personas comunes… su tono de piel era blanco pálido y poseía un cabello largo de color castaño, que caía por su espalda, mientras dos mechones sobresalían delante sus orejas, bordeándole ambos lados de la cara… - No he vivido mucho para evaluar algo así, pero simplemente he observado que la actitud en estos seres es… repulsiva

Su compañero rió, mas no abrió la boca para comentar algo… Su cabello era de color negro azabache, tan oscuro como el cielo de aquella noche; y no era tan pálido ni sus ojos eran blancos; a diferencia de su acompañante… El otro comenzó a hablar en un tono más relajado, como si tratara de explicar como prender un bombillo en pasos… continuo el comentario de hace un rato

-No, esa no es manera de llegar a una chica… debes hacerlo con elegancia, que al parecer estos simples mortales carecen. Primero la seduces… si, debes hacer que sus sentidos estallen por ti y que te deseen, tanto como tu deseas su piel y su sangre… luego simplemente la tomas y desgarras la delicada piel de su cuello, saboreando cada gota de sangre que derrama… solo así se llega al éxtasis – termino con un dejo de deseo a la acción… - ¿No piensas lo mismo Sasuke?

-Muy cierto, hermano – le dijo el otro como respuesta, con un tono burlón, haciendo entender que era un broma que aprobara tal acto – Solo tú tienes esos deseos tan sangrientos, Neji…

-¡Bah! ¿¿Qué dices?? – le dijo, exaltado por lo que había dicho el chico – Jeje, hermanito… Todavía no entiendes el arte de ser una criatura nocturna ¿cierto?… Nosotros somos diferentes, no como esta escoria tan repugnante. No, nosotros somos superiores… somos inmortales. Ellos son simplemente alimento, solo un pedazo de carne en bandeja… servida para que nosotros comamos…

-¡¡Tu forma de pensar es la repugnante!!... Ni que alimentarnos de ellos fuera una acción necesaria para nosotros – alegó el pelinegro – Hace tiempo que evolucionamos a tal manera de no necesitar carne humana o sangre para sobrevivir…

-Ya lo se, hermanito… pero la simple excitación que me provoca desgarrar carne y beber sangre es superior.

-Para mi es un acto cruel – dijo enojado Sasuke – No deberías hablar tan mal de los humanos… ¿¿o se te olvidó que alguna vez fuiste uno??

Fueron interrumpidos por el grito desgarrador de la chica, que ya estaba semidesnuda y llorando sin recibir ayuda de nadie, mientras sus victimarios reían a carcajadas… el castaño sonrió al ver a la chica correr, literalmente comiéndosela con los ojos, observaba cada centímetro de su cuello con deseo. Dirigió la mirada al azabache para hablarle.

-Creo que esta vez seré un superhéroe – dicho esto alzo el pecho y subió la mirada hacia el cielo…

-Te ves patético – le espeto el otro

-Te creo – dijo el castaño volviendo a una postura normal – Pero no me veré tan patético dentro de un par de horas… - comento con malicia. Se preparaba a saltar del edificio cuando el pelinegro le sujeto violentamente la muñeca

-Neji, no hagas tanto desastre… ¿ya se te olvido lo que ocurrió en aquel pueblo? – le dijo serio como una tumba

-Si, si… ya cálmate, hermano… - le dijo con tristeza fingida mientras se liberaba del agarre - ¿Sabes? Deberías disfrutar un poco de los beneficios que poseemos… Además, aprovecha mientras eres joven – se quedo en silencio y adopto una expresión de cómo si estuviera pensando – Nah. Retiro lo dicho, somos inmortales – sonrió con gracia y se alejo un poco de Sasuke solo para agregar otra cosa – Además, no voy a hacer desastres… solo daré un pequeño festín… la fiesta será de rojo, no lo olvides – sonrió con sorna y se lanzó por el borde del rascacielos

-Maldito Neji – dijo por lo bajo. Por culpa del castaño se habían tenido que mover de lugar, siempre por culpa de Neji… mientras tanto recordaba las palabras del chico antes de irse: _"¿Sabes? Deberías disfrutar un poco de los beneficios que poseemos"_… esa frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza mientras analizaba si debería o no debería hacerlo… finalmente sonrió y despego de un salto de la terraza del edificio… corrió durante varios minutos esperando encontrar alguna "_adolescente linda y descuidada"_, pero reparo en el hecho de que en una ciudad con tal indice de peligro, encontrara alguna _"adolescente linda y descuidada" _a esas horas… pero algo le callo los pensamientos… se detuvo por ciertas risas jóvenes que se escuchaban cerca… y con alegría siniestra observo desde las sombras un grupo de adolescentes en un parque…

* * *

_Gracias por leer, diganme si les gusto el inicio, que tan atractivo les parecio?... el prox capitulo seguimos con Sasuke... y en el proximo con Neji... se que Neji esta muy OOC pero es por cosas de su pasado, y por problemas con la "realeza" Hyuga... tal como en la serie... y ademas que la personalidad del chico se va a ir adaptando hasta parecerse mas a la que adopta en el Anime..._

_Una vez mas... gracias por leer y dejen algunos reviews... hasta luego_


	2. 1st Hunt: Too Soft For A Vampire!

Bueno... aqui subo el 2º cap. de mi fic, gracias a soleanna, Musa Caliope y Miyako 1912 (todos mis fics?... y te gustaron?) por sus reviews y por leer...

En este capitulo: lo que paso con Sasuke... y en el prox lo que paso con Neji... voy a procurar no tardarme tanto en actualizar... por cierto... -- (estas lineas) significan el cambio de perspectiva de Sakura a Sasuke y viceversa...

Espero que les agrade...

* * *

En un parque, sentadas en la grama en un círculo hechas por ellas mismas, se hallaban cuatro adolescentes, todas rondando de entre los quince y dieciséis años

En un parque, sentadas en la grama en un círculo hechas por ellas mismas, se hallaban cuatro adolescentes, todas rondando de entre los quince y dieciséis años. Estaban hablando sobre cosas triviales, sin darse cuenta que desde hace un par de minutos estaban siendo acechadas…

-…Ino, y ¿¿como anda lo tuyo con Shika?? – pregunto con animo una chica de pelo castaño, amarrado en dos moñitos y ojos color chocolate, a su amiga de enfrente, que era rubia y poseía unos ojos color celeste…

-Le corte – dijo por respuesta con un tono completamente indiferente

Todas se quedaron estupefactas por la repentina respuesta de la rubia… Ella las vio extrañada por las expresiones dibujadas en su rostro…

-… ¿¡ Que ?! – les gritó fastidiada ya de que la observaran tanto con esas caras…

-¡¡Pero si no han pasado mas de cinco horas desde que son novios!! – dijo exaltada otra de las chicas, de pelo rosa y largo… y que poseía unos ojos de un hermoso color jade

-Pero es que… es que… ¡¡era tan irritante!! – estalló en un grito, haciendo reír a sus demás amigas… Después de esperar a que las chicas se calmaran de sus ataques de risa. Sonriendo, decidió agregar algo para observar la reacción en cierta integrante de su grupo – Hmm… creo que voy a buscarme otro novio mañana… ¿Qué tal les parece Naruto-kun?

Inmediatamente la cuarta integrante, que no había hablado en toda la conversación; solo se había limitado a escuchar y a reírse de las bromas, levantó la cabeza enérgicamente y mientras; se sonrojaba intensamente; ella aunque era la que menos intervenía, era la que en belleza resaltaba más… poseía el cabello color azul índigo, le caía por la espalda totalmente liso y dos mechones bordeaban su rostro, poseía facciones delicadas y era muy hermosa; y sus ojos eran de color blanco… la chica reaccionó de esa manera solo al escuchar el nombre del chico previamente mencionado… Las demás vieron toda la escena y cayeron nuevamente en un ataque de risa, que hizo que se sonrojara aun más, quedando su rostro totalmente rojo…

Ino la abrazó, todavía riéndose, en señal de disculpas por el comentario… Hinata relajó su expresión de sorpresa y regresaba a su tono de piel normal, esbozando una sonrisa… las demás por fin pararon de reírse y mientras tomaban todo el aire que necesitaran para reponerse, la peliazul comentó que ya era muy tarde…

-Cierto, Hina-chan – decía Ino, mientras se levantaba de la grama – hoy es quince y de seguro los tipos en toda la ciudad deben de estar alborotados

-Entonces ya vamos – comentó la castaña, Tenten, que se limpiaba los restos de pasto en su ropa

-Etto… chicas ¿alguna va hacia allá? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras que con el índice señalaba la dirección contraria hacia dónde sus amigas empezaban a caminar – Hoy tengo que ir a casa de la abuela…jeje

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! – Gritó la ojiblanca, enojada, a su amiga - ¡¡ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que te ibas sola?! Nos hubiésemos ido a nuestras casas más temprano…

-¡¡Ahora esta oscuro y nos sales con que te tienes que ir tú solita!! – le dijo, enojada también, la castaña - ¡¡Es muy peligroso!!

-Ya… no exageren – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Ni que las probabilidades de que me pase algo sean muy altas… - hizo una pausa en la que pudo ver las expresiones enojadas de sus amigas -… Bueno, si es muy posible, pero… tranquilas que no me va a pasar nada, además de que se defenderme muy bien

-Si… tranquila chicas, que con su frentota no le va a pasar nada, sirve de escudo protector – alegó la rubia, preparándose para defenderse de las ofensas que la pelirrosa seguramente tendría preparadas…

-Ya por favor – intervino Hinata, preocupada por las reacciones siempre tan exageradas de Sakura… luego, obteniendo un carácter mas serio, se dirigió a su amiga -…¿Segura que vas a estar bien?

-Quédate tranquila, Hinata-chan – le dijo con seguridad en los ojos – Voy a estar bien

Se despidió de las chicas con un abrazo y empezó a caminar sola hacia el camino contrario al de sus amigas… sintió que desde que había salido del parque alguien la había estado observando fijamente y le seguía los pasos, pero no había nadie detrás suyo porque ya en varias ocasiones había volteado para tratar de capturar a su acosador y hasta había tratado de tenderle una trampa, esperándolo en un callejón para atacarlo… pero lo único que había conseguido es que un gato frenético la persiguiera por cuatro calles seguidas… trato de olvidarse ya de eso de que la seguían, pensando que simplemente estaba paranoica… simplemente apuro mas los pasos…

--

-_"Sasuke, tienes suerte"_ – se decía el pelinegro, mientras sonreía maliciosamente al ver separarse una de las cuatro amigas que había estado observando antes, la empezó a seguir desde las sombras; riendo a veces por las estupideces que hacía la muchacha al tratar de capturar a su perseguidor, y al ver aquel gato seguirla y ella corriendo con todas sus fuerzas… vio a la pelirrosa acercarse a un callejón muy estrecho, así que moviéndose a velocidades inhumanas entró en el oscuro lugar antes de que la chica pasara por el punto de encuentro y sin inmutarse un poco; extendió sus brazos para rodearla y meterla en el oscuro y estrecho callejón…

-Estas muerta – le susurro malignamente, cuando sus brazos ya la tenían bien sujetada, pudo notar que la espalda de la pelirrosa estaba firmemente contra su pecho y que sus labios los tenía al nivel de sus oídos, en ese momento sintió un hormigueo en el estomago, pero no le dio importancia; en esos momentos sus instintos, su cuerpo pedía probar del líquido vital de la joven… torpemente al tratar de darse la vuelta y quedar de frente a ella para al fin beber de su sangre, piso su larga capa y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo y llevándose junto a él el cuerpo de la chica.

Si había logrado su objetivo, que era estar de frente a ella, pero no sobre ella… y se hizo presente nuevamente el hormigueo molesto "_¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué, acaso es una bansshee o algo? ¿será que me maldijo?"_

-¡¡Maldita bruja!! – le gritó, pero se detuvo al observar que la chica lo miraba fijamente y totalmente roja… y ahí estuvo presente de nuevo el cosquilleo en el estomago, pero, esa vez fue muy placentero, hasta le hizo dibujar una enorme sonrisa inconscientemente… _"esta chica es muy linda, no me había fijado"_

--

- _"E-es m-muy l-lindo"_ – se repetía constantemente Sakura, al estar separado de aquel chico por muy escasos centímetros – _"e-es r-r-realmente lindo, y l-lo t-tengo justo e-encima m-mío"_

-_"S-si Sakura, e-es m-muy lindo" _– le decía su Inner, admirando completamente al chico… pero recapacitó y empezó a gritarle a la chica – "_¡¡Pero que dices, Sakura!! ¡¡ES UN VIOLADOR!!"_

-_"Si-si, es un violador, es un violador, es un violador…"_ - pensó Sakura constantemente como respuesta a su Inner, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y tomar una acción evasiva, pero el movimiento del chico la detuvo de cualquier plan que tuviera en mente – _"¡¡Ay no!! ¡Se acerca, se acerca, se acerc… ¿se acerca?! ¡¡se acerca!!"_

--

-_"En realidad ya no siento ganas de beber de su sangre"_ – pensó, todavía fijándose en el rostro de la chica… la pelirrosa inició un movimiento de negación con su cabeza… sus cabellos se movían intensamente por cada sacudida que daba con la cabeza, haciendo que desde un buen punto de perspectiva, se pudiese apreciar la belleza con la que se veía en esos instantes; Sasuke se hallaba en ese punto de perspectiva… Adquirió un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones – _"No… definitivamente no tengo ganas de probar su sangre… pero si de probar otra cosa" _

Fue bajando lentamente la cabeza hacia dónde se hallaban los preciados labios que poseía la joven pelirrosa… sintió nuevamente el hormigueo, pero ya no le importó, ahora sabía de dónde provenían y que solo presagiaban un buen sentimiento… elevó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola tiernamente… pero ahí se detuvo, detuvo las caricias, y el acercamiento hacia ella…

-_"Tiemblas…"_ – se dijo asimismo mientras la veía, sus ojos se recargaron de odio. Ella estaba temblando, podía sentirlo, como su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente bajo el de él… lleno de rabia, se paró y se alejo de ella – _"¡¡Después de todo me ves como a un violador ¿cierto?!... Sabes, ganas no me faltan para desgarrarte el cuello ahora mismo… ¡¡Dejarme en un estado así!!... creo que lo haré ahora mismo"_

--

Pudo sentir cómo su mano acariciaba con ternura sus mejillas, ya le daba igual que fuera un violador, nunca se había sentido así por alguien, y no temía decir algo asi:… _"te quiero"_… si, extraño que una persona pueda querer a alguien sin ni siquiera haber hablado antes, sin presentarse, sin aunque sea conocer su nombre… pero él lo había logrado; él había logrado que la chica lo quisiera sin ni siquiera dar muestras de palabras… y estaba dispuesta a aceptar el beso; aceptar besos no era propio de Sakura y mucho menos de un desconocido… pero si con una caricia había hecho su corazón latir así de fuerte ¿un beso de que manera haría efecto?...

-_"¿Algo malo?"_ – Se preguntó así misma, completamente desilusionada al ver como el pelinegro se paraba y la veía despectivamente – Hay alg…

El chico le extendía la mano, y la miraba gentilmente… volvió a sonrojarse, pero finalmente tomó la mano del pelinegro… sorpresivamente la jaló con tal fuerza que en un segundo ya se hallaba cara a cara nuevamente con el chico, pero esa vez no fue tan complacido y cómodo el momento… _"Algo en su rostro ha cambiado… no, mas bien todo… todo en su rostro ha cambiado"_; si, todo estaba distinto, su cara no expresaba alguna muestra de cariño como hace segundos; y había dejado ver a la chica, por unos instantes mínimos, que debajo de sus labios se hallaban unos colmillos mas grandes que unos comunes, y lo peor era que sus ojos tenían intensión asesina… todo eso la condujo a un único estado: miedo…

--

Ya todo estaba listo, había caído en su trampa fácilmente, en un segundo estaría bajo su dominio nuevamente, y en el próximo le arrebataría la vida…

-"¿Realmente deberías, Sasuke?" – reconsideró en el último momento la opción de dejarla con vida:… no; por más que pensara, el era un vampiro y ella una mortal… ella estaba un nivel abajo en la cadena alimenticia, y él se hallaba en el nivel superior… pero entonces; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía desgarrar su carne? ¿Qué importancia tenía ese insignificante ser en su vida? –… "Simple… la quieres, Sasuke"

Ese último pensamiento le heló la sangre, sintió sus pies desfallecer y un dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacer efecto… _"N-no… ¿q-que te pasa?... esto no es más que falta de… no es mas que… es solo q-que no me he acostumbrado a matar humanos"_ pensó tratando de excusarse _"¿De que hablas? Si hace unos segundos podías haber matado a cualquiera… pero no lo hiciste porque la quieres" _

Confundido, retiro rápidamente la cabeza del cuello de Sakura sin siquiera haber insertado los colmillos, pero rozo con estos sus delicada piel, rasgándola y llevándose consigo unas gotas de sangre… la empujo, alejandola para no ver mas su rostro y saltó hacia el tope de un edificio, desapareciendo y dejando completamente anonada a la pelirrosa


	3. Paint it Red! Neji's Twisted Sense of

Capítulo 3!... disculpen pero lo cuelgo rapido q ni me da tiempo de poner una intro antes de esto :S xD... espero que les guste!!... Comenten, muchas gracias por el apoyo!! wow en serio jaja, son demasiado cool!! jajajjajaa

* * *

-N-no… p-por favor, déjenme tranquila…. – imploraba la chica, corriendo aterrorizada, mientras era acosada… perseguida, por tres hombres justo atrás de ella; pisándole los talones, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se esforzaba en su totalidad, rogando por la ayuda de cualquier persona; pero se hallaba en un sitio completamente solitario… claro, ella no se había percatado debido a que estaba centrada en escapar de su pesadilla, se encontraba totalmente cegada por la angustia…

Lo sentía, sabia que sus piernas ya no darían para mas; estaba totalmente cansada, agotada; el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho la había empujado a la fatiga total… Podía sentir desfallecer sus músculos… Podía ver con horror los actos despreciables que harían aquellos hombres… se veía violada… golpeada… humillada… volvió a romper en gritos y en lagrimas…

-¡¡Ya detente, maldita estupida!!! – estallo en gritos uno de los perseguidores; lleno de rabia… - ¡¡¡…recién te alcance… te violare… s-si, violare tu cuerpo… y… y luego te matare… con mis propias manos… estarás muerta al amanecer… ¿¿e-entiendes?!?… ¡¡muerta!!... – finalizo, llenándola de temor, dejándola despavorida…

De su boca salio un grito desgarrador, con el que corto el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en la solitaria calle… tropezó y al tratar de detener el impulso obtenido, cayo de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza… e inmediatamente chequeo el lugar afligido con sus manos, notando que algo no andaba bien, reviso sus palmas y noto que ellas se hallaban con algunas gotas de sangre en ellas, instantáneamente sintió su mente fuera de lugar, como si se alejara del dominio de su cuerpo e involuntariamente cerro los ojos… podía escuchar como unas horribles carcajadas se acercaban a ella, como los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas… Antes de que un gran sinfín de luces y chirridos inundaban el sitio…

-¡¡¡Hey ustedes!!!... ¡¡se detienen ahora mismo!!… ¡¡es la policía!! – interrumpieron, al parecer, varias personas en gritos… al fin la chica pudo relajarse, finalmente podía descansar de su agonía… estaba salvada… estaba libre de peligro… finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos con esfuerzo, solo para encontrarse con una terrible imagen… ahí, justo frente a ella se hallaba un automóvil policiaco… si, pero no se esperaba hallar con los cadáveres de estos… la sangre se extendía hasta ella, muy cerca de su rostro; estaban degollados, y de sus cuellos brotaban fuentes inagotables del liquido vital… eran uno… dos… cinco cadáveres… entre estos los de sus perseguidores…

No pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas… podía sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, era extraño, la presencia de esa persona llenaba toda la calle y todo su ser; pero no se podía identificar desde que dirección provenía, y además que era incomoda… sin duda ese sujeto era el culpable de esas muertes… reinaba un ambiente de miedo, de deseos asesinos… ella tenía que salir de ese lugar… tenia que huir antes de que acabara de esa manera también…

Se levanto poco a poco, con dificultad… todavía sentía que estaba siendo acosada, unos ojos se clavaban en su espalda vigilando divertidamente cada uno de sus patéticos movimientos, pero al tratar de ver quien era no hallaba a nadie… aunque volteara; aun así, ese sentimiento seguía…

Logro alejarse del horrible lugar y dar vuelta en la primera esquina pero apenas lo hizo se vio apuntada con un arma en todo su rostro, y una luz la cegaba totalmente, sus pupilas encandiladas pudieron ver a un aterrorizado oficial de la policía apuntándola, tembloroso…

-¿¡¿q-quien mierda e-eres?!? – le pregunto con tono alterado… estaba totalmente traumado, seguramente era un sobreviviente de la masacre que la chica había presenciado unos metros atrás… aun así, ella reunió el valor para articular algo en defensa… ella sabia que ellos dos deberían irse de ese lugar en ese mismo instante, quien sea que hubiese ocasionado el desastre todavía se hallaba en los alrededores… y también sabia que estaba muy cerca, ya que podía sentir como la observaba con una sonrisa divertida… si, hasta podía sentir esa sonrisa tan macabra, dibujada en su rostro…

-T-tranquilízate, por f-favor… - empezó a susurrarle… si lo alteraba mucho, dentro de poco tendría un bala insertada en su cuerpo… - y-yo… y-yo acabo de ver lo ocurrido atrás… - debían apresurarse, presentía que algo malo se aproximaba… - quien sea que haya hecho esto… e-el culpable todavía e-esta cerca…

Noto que en el policía los nervios habían aumentado considerablemente, sus manos temblaban exageradamente y sus ojos estaban abiertos, expectantes a cualquier movimiento irregular… Bajo el arma en un brusco movimiento y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la escena del crimen… La chica lo siguió con la misma prisa que el sujeto tenía… al fin, tal vez estuviera mas segura con el policía… tal vez la pesadilla tuviera fin en ese lugar…

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Un grito terrorífico detuvo su cuarto paso, en una única fracción de segundo subió la vista hacia donde debería estar el oficial; ahora solo se hallaban unas salpicadas de sangre, cruzando a lo largo de la pared… y al finalizar el segundo, un cadáver cayo justo delante de ella… era él, esa era la única persona con la que en ese momento se sentía segura… y ahora estaba muerto…

Por simple inercia volteo y trato de escapar; saldría de ese lugar por sus propios medios… no quería morir… no de esa manera…

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Nuevamente sus cuarto paso fue interrumpido… cayo bruscamente sobre su espalda… asombrosamente varios metros atrás… subió lentamente y con terror la mirada; ahí estaba… por fin daba la cara aquel individuo… no, era un monstruo… ¿Pero como?... Aquella persona, totalmente desconocida para ella, estaba vestida elegantemente, parecía un caballero de alta sociedad; ni una gota de sangre desfilaba en sus ropas…

¿Cómo podía pensar que alguien como esa persona hubiese sido el culpable de tantas desgracias?... El sujeto se fue acercando lentamente, con paso calmado, sin prisa alguna… se acercaba, y mientras mas lo hacia, mas la chica podía apreciar que sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre; y como por sus dedos desfilaban grandes chorros del liquido vital, que caía sin cesar en el suelo… después de todo, si era él…

Con determinación, en un ultimo intento desesperado por sobrevivir, se levanto y dio vuelta atrás… ahí estaba, donde reposaba un bulto que antes solía ser una persona, se hallaba la herramienta defensiva de este… se inclino y la recogió… dio inmediatamente vuelta sobre sus talones; se hallo sorpresivamente con el rostro del individuo a muy poca distancia del de ella; pero aun así no titubeo en su decisión y jalo del gatillo…

Su rostro se tiño de rojo, dejando en sus facciones una mueca de horror… si, le había dado, milagrosamente nada había interferido entre al bala y su objetivo; y ahora aquel sujeto debería de estar muerto… pero ella no podía entender por que motivo todavía le estaba sonriendo… macabramente una sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro completamente ensangrentado del individuo, abrió la boca y de ella salieron terroríficas carcajadas que le helaron la sangre a la pobre mujer… su cordura estaba al limite, tomo una decisión apresurada; y poco cuerda… y de un inmediato movimiento introdujo el cañón de la pistola, que todavía poseía fuertemente en la mano, en la cavidad de su boca y dio fin a la pesadilla…

El sujeto inmediatamente paro las carcajadas y retiro la sonrisa ante la reacción inesperada de la muchacha… con cara de fastidio vio el cuerpo inerte de la suicida caer sobre el suelo y no moverse para nada… estaba molesto, le habían arruinado la _diversión_…

-¡¡Maldita perra!! ¿Qué demonios tienen estos humanos en vez de cerebro? – grito con desagrado, mientras se paraba sobre sus rodillas… cerro los ojos con calma y relajo su rostro, lentamente; de su frente empezaba a salir el trozo de metal que se hallaba en el interior de la gran herida, y esta; una vez con el objeto fuera, empezaba a sanar de forma sorprendente… la recibió sobre sus manos y la tiro a un lado… miro por ultima vez el cuerpo de la chica con asco y se reincorporo, dispuesto a irse…

Saco desde el interior de su chaqueta un trapo completamente blanco, y con él limpio ambas manos y su rostro… por último, exprimió el ya completamente rojo trapo, dejando caer cantidades sorprendentes de sangre sobre el suelo… involuntariamente hizo un espacio para introducir el objeto de vuelta a su lugar, pero se detuvo para observarlo fijamente… sonrió burlonamente por el gesto y lo tiro a un lado, cayendo irónicamente sobre la cabeza destrozada de la suicida…

-Esto no acaba todavía… - dijo mientras saltaba al techo del edificio de mayor proximidad… le dio un ultimo vistazo al la calle entera y se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de todo el desastre que había ocasionado…- Vaaayaa!!... lo siento hermanito… pero creo que esta vez SI me pase…

Se alejo de saltos en saltos dejando una divertida risa en el ambiente…

-¡¡Hasta aquí llego yoo!! – dijo en un gritito la rubia, mientras abrazaba a Tenten y a Hinata… ambas correspondieron el abrazo con cariño y se despidieron de la ojiazul con el mismo afecto… esperaron a que ingresara segura al gran edificio donde vivía, y una vez hecho esto, retomaron la caminata nuevamente… A los cinco minutos, una de las dos estaba ansiosa por preguntarle algo a su amiga…

-TenTen-chan… ¿t-tu… no odias esta ciudad??… - pregunto la chica, tímida, a su compañera… viéndola fijamente al rostro…

-… ¿Por qué lo dices? – le respondió con esa pregunta… y recalcando en lo descortés de su respuesta, agrego otra cosa – Ósea, es insegura… y horrible… y-y-y hay un montón de cosas de mal gusto… pero…

-Ya lo se… Ya se que tu familia…. Que tú estas atada sentimentalmente con esta ciudad – respondió enseguida Hinata, observando al suelo… la castaña asintió levemente y continuo caminando – P-pero… lo que quiero decir es que si no te gustaría… conocer otros sitios… h-hay lugares muchísimo mas bellos que este… - dijo con ojos esperanzados, observando nuevamente el rostro de la castaña…

-¿Quieres irte de aquí, no? – le dijo, confrontándola cara a cara…

-Y-yo… quiero salir de a-aquí… - dijo la chica, observando nuevamente el suelo

-…¿¿Acaso quieres conocer a alguien que te complazca en todos los sentidos??… Algo así como un príncipe azul… - dijo graciosa la castaña, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a su amiga… - … ¿¡¿Acaso no seria bello, Hinata-chan?!?

-S-seria lindo – respondió con una sonrisa… -… y… y-y de todas maneras no creo que podría separarme de ustedes… -agrego, en señal al grupo de amigas que tenia… - ustedes son ese lazo que me une a esta ciudad…

La castaña le sonrió de forma cariñosa en señal de respuesta y siguió caminando… ya no faltaba mucho para que cada una llegara a su destino… Sus casas quedaban a dos calles de distancia, la una de la otra… ambas se tenían que separar al mismo tiempo y continuar, así que prácticamente llegaban a sus casas al mismo tiempo… aun así, no podía alejarse de Hinata sin sentir un vacío de preocupación… y no solo ella, sino cada una de las demás chicas... todas le tenían un cariño enorme a la mas pequeña del grupo… a ellas les parecía tan frágil… y era imposible no preocuparse por ella aunque tuviera que caminar una pequeña distancia fuera del rango de visión de cualquiera de sus amigas…

-Solo faltan 2 calles para llegar a la intersección… - comento Hinata…

-Si… Si terminamos de cruzar… - la castaña se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba a la esquina próxima… - eesta esquina… faltarían una sola…

Al dar la vuelta, no pudo evitar tropezarse con alguien que iba en el sentido contrario a ella… ambos cayeron sobre si mismos y se miraron con extrañeza… era un chico, alto y de piel blanca pálida, poseía el cabello largo y castaño y unos lentes… al parecer un estudiante, por las ropas que llevaba… la chica no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo tintara sus mejillas… mientras que el chico no le daba importancia a la mirada examinadora de ambas chicas… Hinata lo veía desde atrás de Tenten… ambas coincidían en que era muy apuesto, pero muy torpe…

-Yo lo siento… - se disculpó… su voz era fría pero expulsaba serenidad y paz… de inmediato empezó a recoger algunos libros esparcidos en el suelo por el impacto… las dos chicas lo miraban todavía, mientras el terminaba de recoger los libros y cuadernos… - Creo… creo que esto es tuyo…

Le extendió la mano con algunos cuadernos y libros de los que estaban previamente en el suelo…

-…Ah? No, no creo que e-eso… - reviso su mochila y reparo que estaba completamente abierta y con ningún material en ella… - s-si… eso d-debe de ser… mío...

El chico se acerco un poco más para entregárselos pero "accidentalmente" poso su mano sobre el talón de la chica. Al inmediato contacto, la chica soltó un alarido, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el lugar preciso donde él la había tocado…

-¡¡L-lo siento!! – se excuso rápidamente y con torpeza, aunque ocultaba una sonrisa cómplice detrás de aquella faceta, una sonrisa totalmente invisible para las chicas… -creo que te hiciste daño… además… yo soy el culpable…

-N-no te preocupes… tranquilo… no es nada – le dijo rápidamente, al ver que el chico miraba con resentimiento hacia el suelo…

-D-déjame… ayudarte aunque sea… - tartamudeo mientras se levantaba… Hinata presenciaba la escena extraña desde un punto de vista ajeno al de los otros dos… algo no andaba bien, pero ¿Qué era?; podía sentir que la actitud del chico no iba con él… no sabia como lo llego a saber, pero lo sabia… Una vez que el castaño estuvo sobre sus pies, se presento ante las dos: - por cierto… mi nombre es Neji…

-Gracias… Neji-san – pronuncio tímida la castaña mientras el chico le ofrecía una de sus manos; la cual ella acepto sonrojada… eran asombrosamente frías, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… obvio el sentimiento y se paro con la ayuda del chico que, extrañamente, se robaba su corazón poco a poco… uno de los brazos del castaño rodeo delicadamente sus caderas mientras que con la otra mano colocaba la de ella sobre su hombro… ahora la chica estaba firmemente sobre el suelo, y extrañamente se sentía completamente liviana, aquel chico estaba cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo… - Y-yo … soy Tenten… - el chico afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Y tu? -pregunto el castaño, y aunque no se había dirigido directamente hacia ella, la peliazul entendió enseguida que el asunto era con ella… un tenue sonrojo, extrañamente, se apodero de sus mejillas…

-S-soy… S-soy Hyuga Hinata – articulo la chica…

El castaño frunció un poco el ceño al oír la respuesta de Hinata… - _"¿Hyuga?… con que aquí se hallaban… por eso me eras tan familiar…"_

-N-Neji-san… ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupada Tenten, que había notado que la mano del chico había apretado con mas fuerza su cintura…

-N-no… no es nada – le respondió con una sonrisa, con la cual logro que la chica le quitara los ojos de encima, y haciéndola enrojecer completamente… sonrió para sus adentros mientras que desarrollaba gustosamente una idea macabra… - _"estupida… has dado el primer paso tu solita…"_

…

Empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar indicado por la castaña, que ya no podía ocultar la tan evidente atracción que el ojiperla ejercía sobre ella; constantemente rozaban sus manos y cruzaban las miradas, dándole espacio al amor para que se desarrollase… nunca se había sentido así por alguien, estaba en un frenesí total; fuera de control totalmente… sin titubear; hasta hubiese sido capaz de dar su vida por el chico en ese mismo momento…

Repentinamente, el cuerpo que la sostenía le fue arrebatado brutalmente… en milésimas de segundo su acompañante ya no se encontraba a su lado y en su lugar había un gran charco de sangre regado por todo el suelo… subió la vista hacia la única dirección probable a donde se había ido y se vio frente a un oscuro callejón… Dio un paso, y lagrimas empezaron a bordear de sus ojos. Dio el segundo y alguien se abalanzo contra su cuerpo…

-… ¿N-Neji-kun? – pregunto a la cabeza que reposaba sobre su hombro, tenia la ropa rasgada y llenas de varias manchas de sangre, sus ojos estaban ensangrentados y la miraban clemente…

-Ayu… ayúdame, Tenten… P-por favor… - su cuerpo poco a poco se resbalaba de los brazos de la chica; que todavía no comprendía lo ocurrido y porque su amado estaba al borde de la muerte… - A-ayúdame… p-por fav…

Su voz se apago antes de finalizar y cayo secamente sobre el suelo, donde quedo inmóvil y sin signos de vitalidad… ella se arrodillo y sujeto su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos… sus ojos empezaron a desbordarse en lagrimas y luego se fueron apagando poco a poco… hasta que finalmente cayo inconsciente…

La chica de cabellos azulados observaba la escena totalmente sorprendida… ella si que lo había observado todo… la manera en que el cuerpo de Neji había sido arrebatado, en el análisis detallado y especifico de la condición de su cuerpo; que se hallaba con heridas de gravedad… totalmente herido… la manera en que suplico al final y el sufrimiento que había visto en los emocionales ojos de su amiga la habían conmovido… una lagrima surco completamente sus mejillas. Su cuerpo caía sobre sus rodillas y oculto su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, las lagrimas no cesaron hasta que un sonido perturbador la sacaba de su trance… una risa burlona y divertida resonaba desde el cuerpo de Neji… y cada vez aumentaba mas… la chica lo observaba totalmente sorprendida y aterrada, observaba con la facilidad con la que el chico se paraba y con la gracia que reía…

Rió aun mas al ver al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña delante de él… aunque algo lo detuvo, volteo hacia su lado derecho y observo como la Hyuga lo observaba totalmente sorprendida… se torno serio y quedo mirando fijamente… esperando la próxima reacción que la chica fuese a realizar… sea cual fuese; ya sabría cual seria la de él…

Lo observaba; era lo único que hacia… observarlo… ¿Cómo alguien podía estar así después de todo lo ocurrido? Se lo preguntaba; tanto por la actitud tan alegre, como el estado en el que se encontraba… alguien como él no poseía un corazón; debía pedir ayuda… saco el celular de su bolso y marco un número fugaz, inmediatamente subió la vista y cayó en cuenta de que tenía el rostro de Neji muy cerca del suyo…

-P-por favor… n-no me hagas daño… - suplico en un susurro la chica, con los ojos húmedos nuevamente… completamente aterrorizada por el castaño, que simplemente la miraba con cariño…con ternura… y con algo de _nostalgia_… sujeto su barbilla con las yemas de sus dedos y poso sus labios contra los de ella, beso que finalizo rápidamente y dejo a la chica fuera de si misma… ella levanto lentamente la mirada y se encontró con la de él; que estaba llena de cariño y ternura… aunque sus palabras no…

-…No te matare… ni a ti, ni a tu amiguita… pero solo si no hablas… ni siquiera pronuncies palabra sobre esto… - le dijo… nuevamente la beso sin recibir nada a cambio, acaricio con ternura su cabello y se levanto… - hasta pronto, Hinata…

Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la castaña y toco con su índice su frente, sobre la cual destello una tenue luz blanca…

-Esto es en serio Hinata… no se te ocurra abrir la boca para hablar de esto… Te estaré vigilando - el chico desapareció de la escena, dejando a una confundida y preocupada Hinata…

El parque de la ciudad se encontraba absolutamente solitario, a excepción e los pequeños insectos que destellaban levemente, iluminando en pequeños flashes el ambiente… una sombra se encontraba recostada sobre una de las paredes decorativas del sitio… mantenía ambos ojos cerrados, aunque estaba completamente atento a cualquier sonido inusual… esta vez fue su propia helada voz la que rompió con la barrera tranquila y pacifica que mantenía el lugar…

-¿Ya estas contento? – pronuncio, aun con los ojos cerrados…

Algo aterrizo sobre una gran rama, cercana a la ubicación del pelinegro… haciendo que los murciélagos, ocultos en la espesa oscuridad que les brindaba el interior del tronco, adornaran la bella noche que yacía sobre sus cabezas…

-Esta vez nos quedamos, Sasuke – Respondió el castaño, recién llegado… - y hasta empezaremos a crearnos una vida social…

El pelinegro abrió sorprendido los ojos, y observo la oscura sombra que le hablaba…

-¿Ya no… vagaremos mas por… el mundo? - le pregunto, ahora mas interesado que cualquiera…

-No… ahora viviremos en Konoha, viviremos como cualquier otra persona…

-¡¡Hey-hey…!!! – pregunto un poco divertido el pelinegro… - ¿y a donde quedaron los "Sucios Mortales" y los "Carne Servida en Bandeja"?...

-… - permaneció en silencio… - y estudiaremos como cualquier otro chico con la edad que aparentamos…

-Tsk… yo no voy a estudiar… - bufo el chico con pesadez… - mas bien… ni siquiera me quiero quedar en esta ciud…

-Entonces haz lo que te de la gana, Sasuke… - le replico fríamente – solo espero que sepas defenderte cuando el te encuentre…

Se quedo callado; observo que el castaño bajaba del árbol y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del parque…

-Mañana encontraremos un apartamento… o dos; como quieras… - se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego lanzo un bufido burlón… llamando la atención del pelinegro – al parecer ya probaste la sangre humana… al parecer una chica joven… antes que nada; límpiate los rastros de los labios…

Inmediatamente el chico se llevo los dedos a sus labios y froto suavemente contra ellos, para luego verlos… había algo de sangre en ellos…

-Y… al parecer es deliciosa… - le incito con un tono siniestro, haciendo reaccionar al chico de golpe… Neji sintió que una mirada asesina le daba de lleno en la espalda… y sonrió; algo no andaba bien con el chico, era algo gracioso… aun así; recordó a cierta chica que le revolvía la memoria y empezó a caminar nuevamente…

-Confío en que seas lo suficientemente hábil como para que me halles… - dicho esto, desapareció de la vista del pelinegro… que se quedo observando con interés los rastros rojos coloreados en sus dedos…

* * *

Ls gustoo???? spero q si :P... comenten! xhaooooo


	4. Vampires Will Never Hurt You, LIE!

La chica se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inerte de su amiga, había estado momentáneamente en un estado de shock por los acontecimientos pasados... pero ya no tenia tiempo para seguir en un estado tan débil… no cuando era tan peligroso seguir en aquella calle… el dorso de su mano rozo delicadamente una de las mejillas de la castaña, que no respondió al tacto… _¿Qué le había hecho… aquel sujeto… a Tenten?_... recordaba un pequeño destello sobre la cabeza de la chica, provocado por el contacto de los dedos del chico sobre su frente… pero, aunque sea el suave movimiento en el pecho de la castaña hacia aliviar la preocupación de la peliazul, aunque sea un poco…

_¿Qué debo hacer?_... sus pensamientos recorrían y mencionaban de manera precisa cada letra de la ya, para ella, reconocida frase. Finalmente se pudo relajar un poco, aunque "relajar" en ese momento significaba pasar de una preocupación mayor a otra menor… Su ropa… el suelo… ¿Cómo explicarían aquellas manchas de aquel rojo intenso… que misteriosamente ya no se hallaban?

-_"¿Cómo demonios desaparecieron?"_ – se pregunto a si misma, sorprendida totalmente… el suelo estaba; no limpio, pero si totalmente libre de cualquier mancha de rojo… además de la camisa blanca de su amiga, antes teñida del susodicho color… no mostraba ningún rastro del liquido espeso…

-Hinata… ¿Q-que paso?

La voz confundida de Tenten la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, la chica se sentó y reposo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la ojiblanca…

-¿E-estas bien? – pregunto considerablemente preocupada, dirigió sus ojos hacia los de su amiga… dejando con cara atónita a la otra chica…

-… ¿Tu… estas bien? ¿Estabas llorando, Hinata? – Pregunto, preocupándose aun más que la peliazul - ¿Quién hizo esto?

-… - se había quedado muda, sorprendida… - _"¿Que acaso Tenten no recuerda nada?"_

-¿Quién hizo esto, Hinata? – pregunto un poco enojada e impaciente la castaña…

-… ¿T-Tu no recuerdas n-nada? – Soltó en un susurro…

-¿Qué debería recordar? – respondió con aquella pregunta, aunque viendo que la chica no respondía agrego – Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que caminábamos hacia nuestras casa y… - con un gesto de dolor, se acaricio la frente y masajeo un poco la zona…

Intentando forzar su mente para refrescar sus memorias, recordaba con dificultad que iban tranquilamente después de dejar la casa de Ino, y cuando trataba de averiguar la siguiente imagen, su cabeza dolía infernalmente…

- _"No recuerda nada… eso es lo que hizo Neji… le borró la memoria… al menos desde cuando lo conoció"_ – pensó, aun sorprendida por el descubrimiento – _"¿Que tipo de persona puede hacer algo así?"…_

-… Hinata… ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Qué debería recordar…? – pregunto ansiosa…

_-"Él dijo que no nos mataría… podría decirle lo ocurrido, pero… ¿luego que ocurriría?... solo la preocuparía; además de que también me dijo que…"_ - trago saliva, angustiada – _"…dijo que me estaría vigilando… y-y no quiero saber de que es capaz"_

-Solo que te desmayaste… eso fue lo que ocurrió – respondió, aunque la mirada nada convencida que le dirigía Tenten no ayudaba… - …y-y… y estaba llorando porque me preocupe mucho…

La chica no estaba muy convencida, estaba muy segura que la peliazul estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió pasar por alto la mentira y creerle a su amiga…

-Y-Ya es tarde Tenten-chan… - interrumpió, aunque también era algo de que preocuparse…

-¡Cierto! – Exclamo la castaña, mirando el oscuro cielo que se extendía sobre ellas – Mis padres me van a matar… y no bromeo… Hasta creo que estaría más segura con unos secuestradores…

La ojiblanca rió, sacándole con esa acción una sonrisa a la castaña… sujeto de la mano a la chica y empezaron a caminar presurosas… hasta que llegaron a la intersección…

-Si no quiero ser asesinada por mis padres, como tu, debería apresurarme a llegar a mi casa – le guiño un ojo y la abrazo… - Hasta luego, Tenten-chan…

-Chao, Hina-chan – le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

Luego de la despedida, cada una empezó a caminar a sus respectivos hogares, llegando a salvo, y luego de que cada una fuera sermoneada por sus exigentes padres, por fin pudieron relajarse en la comodidad de su habitación y tomar un relajante baño; Tenten porque extrañamente se sentía totalmente agotada, y Hinata para descansar su mente y cuerpo de lo ocurrido aquella tarde… repasando lo que le había dicho el chico por ultima vez… no pudo evitar recordar aquellos ojos tan tristes, que luego siguieron al beso que él le había dado, _su primer beso_, pensó mientras un gracioso rubor cubría sus mejillas… e involuntariamente había posado sus manos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos…

-_"Esa sangre era de aquella pelirrosa…"_ – pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba por las calles mas frecuentadas de la ciudad… - _"¿en que momento succione su sangre?... pero… yo no lo hice… es imposible, ya que… eso hubiese sido inolvidable…"_

Sonrió un poco – _"¿Qué tan obsesionado puedo estar con esa chica?... porque eso es lo que es… obsesion… obviamente hubiese sido muy denigrante pobrar de aquella sangre seca que surcaba mis labios… pero la esencia que desprendía era tan embriagante y deliciosa… desde que le di el gusto a mi respiración con aquel aroma tan delicioso, no he parado de pensar en ella…"_ – ignorante de ese conocimiento, aun no se daba cuenta que la sonrisa todavía estaba presente en su rostro, y agregado a este, se hallaba un levísimo tono rojo en su rostro…

En un instante su cuerpo se hallaba en el suelo junto con un montón de frutas regadas junto a él, se reincorporo sorprendido y empezó su caminata nuevamente, ignorando las demandas que le enviaba el, al parecer, dueño de los productos con los que el azabache había tropezado recientemente… sonrió nuevamente…

-_"Hasta estoy completamente despistado… que estupidez…"_

Mientras pensaba en eso, desapareció de la vista pública al doblar la esquina, yendo a parar en el tejado del edificio más próximo a él… froto fuertemente sus labios con el dedo índice mientras cerraba los ojos, nuevamente inundo sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma, que increíblemente podía percibir, aun después del tiempo pasado… extra-limito su olfato… los segundos pasaron, normales para la gente común, pero eternos para él, que estaba completamente concentrado en hallarla y empleaba cada milésima de segundo en la labor… así que fueron cuestión de segundos, cuando una sonrisa satisfactoria hallo lugar en su rostro… desapareció con el viento, destinándose al hogar de su preciada chica…

…

Sakura se hallaba ya en la oscuridad de su cuarto, esperando a que sus ojos se cerraran por si solos para despertar al día siguiente, pero la chica definitivamente había quedado un poco traumatizada después de lo acontecido aquella tarde… tal vez algo asustada; porque de su mente no salía el chico de cabellos negros que la había atacado, y tambien asombrada de su inesperada huida… Bruscamente su ventana se abrió de par en par, sacándola fuertemente de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, no pudo averiguar en el primer instante lo que ocurría ya que tenía la costumbre de dormir de costado, y esa misma noche, en sus intentos fracasados de conciliar el sueño, había elegido el lado opuesto a la ventana…

Ignorante y temerosa de lo ocurrido, prefirió esperar un momento antes de voltear a ver la causa del suceso, pero los tenues pasos de alguien se dirigían hacia ella, dejando su cuerpo paralizado de miedo… cada vez se acercaban mas… estupidamente no sabía como reaccionar en el preciso momento, cuando otro factor se agrego a la lista de preocupaciones presentes en su mente… el grueso cubrecamas que le protegía del helado ambiente estaba sujeto a la cama únicamente por sus piernas, que entrelazaban el objeto entre ellas, ya que la otra parte se deslizaba por el borde de la cama, debido al peso que poseía… de una vez y por todas, el trozo de tela la abandono, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a la vista del extraño que moraba su habitación…

Sasuke se acercaba cautelosamente al "dormido" cuerpo de la chica, tratando de no provocar más ruido en la habitación de la pelirrosa; no más del que ya había causado con su entrada… La extraña necesidad de estar en cercanía con la chica había superado cualquier fuerza de voluntad que haya tenido… se acercaba cada vez más a la pelirrosa, cuando inesperadamente su cuerpo se paralizo, al igual que la posición de sus ojos; que se centraban en un punto especifico…

En un ruido sordo, la sabana con la que la chica se arropaba la había abandonado… Él pudo verla, su cuerpo, tan solo cubierto por pequeñas telas que cubrían lo necesario, aunque dejaban deseoso a cualquiera que osara poner vista en su blanquecina piel… desafortunadamente para Sakura, aquel "cualquiera" era Sasuke; y ese sujeto era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería… Los instintos mas bajos del chico ardieron al ver en aquella posición tan expuesta a la chica que desde hacía rato le irrumpía los pensamientos…

Sí antes había deseado probar la dulzura de sus labios, ahora deseaba cosas más allá de eso… deseaba hacerla suya; colocar en ella cada gota de pasión que poseía… Y aun mas que eso, sus deseos iban de mal en peor; nunca se hubiese encontrado capaz de cometer tal carnicería, la que imaginaba en cada segundo que pasaba; y aunque era un deseo sangriento; eso era lo que su cuerpo deseaba…

-¡DEMONIOS… NO! – fue la inmediata respuesta de su cerebro al reaccionar ante tal insolencia; por parte de la estúpida tela… la extrema sensibilidad que su cuerpo poseía le permitía sentir el helado viento que se apoderaba de ella, y que la arropaba con sutileza, estremeciendo cada una de sus extremidades, se encorvó, tratando de que el calor no se le escapara, aunque era imposible porque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba expuesto ante tal frío… se sentía indefensa ante todo lo que ocurría detrás de ella, sobre todo de aquel sujeto que seguramente se hallaba ahí todavía…

Solo le bastó el primer roce contra su piel para que destrozara la pequeña estatuilla que se hallaba en la mesita de noche… y así lo hizo, apenas la sensibilidad de su muslo sintió la caricia de quien estaba detrás de ella, Sakura agarro desesperadamente el pequeño pero potente objeto y arremetió de un impulso contra el lugar a sus espaldas, golpeando el vacío del costado de su cama… sorprendentemente, la cobija que se hallaba en el suelo ahora cubría una parte del techo, cayendo luego en la posición donde reposaba el cuerpo de la chica, con la intención de cubrirla de nuevo… el suceso siguió con el cierre de la ventana, iniciando la huida del invasor, aunque los pasos del escapista fueron seguidos por los bellos ojos Jade de la chica, que podía observar solo un poco del chico, antes de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por la antes flotante sabana…

Muy difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño, que nunca tuvo, aquella noche; no al menos después de lo ocurrido…

El liquido rojizo caía, en gotas gruesas pero sordas, sobre la tierra del lugar… mientras se acumulaban, el azabache libero su mano de la mordida, infligida por si mismo… el continuo desangramiento de las profundas heridas en su mano ya estaba causando un charco del liquido bajo sus pies; aunque el chico solo temblaba un poco, y no por el dolor…

Minutos antes, mientras mas se acercaba a la chica, mas se podía embriagar de su aroma, definitivamente aquello era la causa de la alteración en él; mas bien, en su organismo… cada vez mas quería probar de su sangre, sus instintos salían a flote, aun contra su voluntad… lo único que lo mantuvo consciente fue su humanismo; que al parecer ya no valdría por mucho tiempo más…

Su respiración agitada podría dar una impresión inquietante a quien sea que lo viera en tal estado… si no hubiese despertado de aquel delirio, aquella chica no hubiese sobrevivido… sus padres tampoco… aquella hubiese sido una noche mortal… tal como en la que sus padres murieron… una masacre total…

Su puño se cerró y debido a esto; nuevas gotas brotaron de la herida que ya empezaba a carecer de estas, se agolparon varias dejando salir un pequeño chorro continuo de los dos orificios profundos… aquel recuerdo era un completo dolor de cabeza para el chico, a pesar de recordar muy poco de aquella noche, sabia inconscientemente que fue una muy horrenda que tal vez ni debería intentar recordar, y sobre este horrible acontecimiento reinaba un solo sujeto; causante de aquel vacío, y que ahora buscaba asesinar…

-¿Algo malo pasó?

La pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe para encontrarse con dos ojos inexpresivos frente a él…

-¿Acaso te importa? – le replicó fríamente

-Bueno… Considerando la sangre a tus pies, y tu rostro tan preocupado… yo no diría que estas de buen humor…

-¡Que excelente observación! – dijo con sarcasmo, llevándose una sonrisa en al cara del Hyuga…

Los dos no siguieron la conversación; hasta que después de unos minutos de silencio, el castaño comento que ya había encontrado un lugar donde dormir…

-¿Ah si? – Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro… - ¿como demonios consigues un apartamento a est…?

-Hotel – le corto simplemente el castaño, consiguiendo otra de las miradas asesinas de su compañero… - ¿Qué tiene?... es agradable el lugar…

-… Si… como tú digas – bufo

-Yo ya me voy, tengo sueño… - le dijo, mientras le lanzaba un llavero al Uchiha, quien atajo el objeto…

-… - al ambos quedarse un rato en silencio, uno esperando por respuesta, y otro dando una respuesta indirecta, el castaño dio un salto, perdiéndose del lugar… tras un momento el Uchiha procesar lo que había dicho su amigo, varias preguntas invadieron su cabeza: - "nosotros… bueno, él no duerme a estas horas, y además… - observo el objeto que se hallaba entre sus dedos y cerro ambos puños con enojo… - ¿donde queda el susodicho hotel?...

Inserto la llave en el cerrojo y giro suavemente el pomo de la puerta; una vez dentro, calmadamente se sentó en la cama que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación y dejo caer el cuerpo en el comodo colchon… su cabello quedo esparcido sobre toda la zona alrededor de donde su cabeza se encontraba recostada, pero hizo caso omiso a eso…

Sus perlados ojos se escondieron entre sus parpados, que él había cerrado para así poder disfrutar de aquella paz que reinaba en el sitio…

Era exactamente como ella, igual de hermosa, igual de noble, siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de las personas que la rodean… justo como ella… En su rostro se formo una sonrisa, que luego se deformo a una mueca de dolor…

Si, le dolía aun… su pasado había sido algo horrible… su corazón había sido roto cruelmente, y aun así, no recibió atención alguna de ellos, los Hyuga… desterrado y obligado a vagar solo, cargando con esa maldición, la cual dolía y quemaba… pero ni el hambre tan insaciable era comparado con el dolor que albergaba su corazón… Sin dudar odiaba a aquella chica de la tarde, Hinata Hyuga… pero, odiar a Hinata era como odiarla a ella, y eso para él era tan imposible como tocar las llamas del sol…

Se levanto de su cama e inspecciono el armario de la habitación, de este saco un conjunto para dormir y empezó a desvestirse colocando la ropa usada encima del colchón, y colocándose la ropa para dormir… aun sin olvidar los recuerdos de su pasado; observo en su blanca camisa como había una mancha de sangre…

Enojado, frunció el ceño y la tela se incendio instantáneamente, desintegrándose en el interior de unas llamas azuladas… una vez el objeto vuelto nada en el espacio; relajo la vista y se recostó nuevamente en la cama…

Era increíble que después de aproximadamente dos o tres décadas aquella herida a su orgullo no hubiese sanado para nada… Obviamente siempre quiso hacer pagar a los Hyuga por aquel crimen tan injusto… ¿pero acaso valía mas cicatrizar la herida aun abierta con sangre y muerte, y para conseguirlo, aprovecharse de la viva imagen de la mujer que amo con todas las fuerzas de su alma y cuerpo? ¿Hacer pagar a aquella chica, que nunca tuvo la culpa de cargar con aquel apellido, tan odiado para él?...

Con su cerebro absorto de ideas, empezó a relajar su cuerpo y en tal acción finalmente cayó dormido…

…

En un instante para él, su rostro chocaba violentamente contra la pared del extremo de la habitación, haciendo que su labio desangrara a montones… Abrió los ojos sin emoción alguna y capto lo acontecido… aun así, no se enojo… simplemente recostó su espalda contra la pared manchada de su propia sangre, y mientras sostenía con un pañuelo la herida en la zona afectada, poso la vista en su atacante… el chico estaba de brazos cruzados, tenía un aspecto agotador y sus ojos estaban rojos, no por el vampirismo, mas bien por el sueño… el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado…

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

-Idiota… se te olvido decirme que hotel era… - le murmuro con ira

-Esta justo al lado del callejón donde estabas… Mira por la ventana y compruébalo… - le dijo con algo de fastidio, señalándole una de las ventanas en la habitación

-… - se quedo en silencio mientras su rabia aumentaba mas… en el transcurso de la noche que restaba desde el encuentro con el chico; el pelinegro había recorrido media ciudad en busca del añorado hotel que el castaño le había mencionado… No le agrado nada que el estupido lugar se encontrara justo a su lado…

-¿En realidad esa chica te tiene tan idiotizado? – le pregunto en tono burlón – …¿O será que su sangre tiene tus instintos alterados…?

-Yo no soy así… y tu lo sabes… - le respondió fríamente, sin entender que el verdadero sentido del comentario había sido en broma e indirectamente para sacar a relucir el tema…

-Eso no concuerda según el acto de hace unas horas, en la casa de la chica…

El pelinegro subió la vista rápidamente

-Sasuke, ¿pensabas que nunca te iba a dar la sed insaciable de los vampiros? Al fin y al cabo eres uno…

Sin ejercer respuesta ni replica alguna, el pelinegro se hallaba cabizbaja y con los puños fuertemente apretados… sabia que lo que decía el castaño era totalmente cierto… sus ansias se habían salido de control… Inconscientemente se había convertido en una de esas bestias, que por desgracia pertenecía

-…Y… ¿y que debo hacer? – pregunto en un murmuro… odiaba tener que beber sangre pero si eso seguía de esa manera que había adoptado, se volvería simplemente un monstruo sin control alguno ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ya había escuchado de situaciones semejantes…

-Creo que en tu caso… deberías de alimentarte de aquella persona que te altera de esa manera… he observado que otras personas no tienen el mismo efecto en ti… ¿cierto?

Pero era inútil esperar una respuesta ya que el aludido había analizado muy bien lo que había dicho el castaño, y no le había gustado…

* * *

yyy a ustedess les gustoo vdd?? XD!... cmenteeenn! gracias por readd


End file.
